


So Far Away, So Close

by Ladytalon



Category: Firefly
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-07
Updated: 2010-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-09 23:43:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,256
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/92868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon





	So Far Away, So Close

  
  
  
  
  
---  
  
**Warnings:** Cortex!Smut, Dirty Talk, Mutual Masturbation, Object Insertion, All Around Naughtiness. This goes along with the multichaptered fic "More Than Friends"

__

________________________________________

"Hey there, Moonbrain – Kaylee around?" Jayne asked as soon as River's face appeared onscreen.

The dark-haired girl tilted her head at him. "She might be. What makes you ask?"

Jayne sighed. "Gorrammit, let me talk to her."

"Dirty boys need to share the magic wo-oooord," she sang.

Like he had time for this _gos se_. "_Alliance_," he threatened, but she just giggled. "I ain't dirty; took me a bath last week!" She giggled harder. Fine. "_Please_ lemme talk to her?"

Moonbrain tilted her head like she was thinkin' something in that genius brain of hers. "Close but no cigar."

What did cigars have to do with any damned thing? Anyway, he figured he knew what the hell she wanted to hear. "_River_, I only got an hour to talk to her afore our next job," he lied to gain some sympathy.

She smiled at him. "An ape _can_ be domesticated!"

"I'll domesipate _you_ if'n you don't get Kaylee right n- oh hey, _ai ren_."

Kaylee smiled sweetly at him. "Hi there, handsome! Just a tick, I gotta close my bunk hatch." She disappeared and he heard the _clang! _ of the hatch shutting before she came back in front of the screen. "So what's up?"

He stared at her – she probably didn't know how good she looked to him right about now with her hair all mussed like he'd just tumbled her. "You're lookin' damn _meili_, lil' girl." An idea came to him that made a grin spread across his face. "How 'bout helpin' keep me warm? It's real cold here on Osiris," he hinted with a wink.

She grinned back. "Long as you help keep _me_ warm, you got a deal."

"Your bunk ain't never cold," he teased, but pulled off his shirt anyhow. It was cold, but gorram if it weren't worth it to see the way she was lookin' at him. "Been way too long since I seen ya bare, _bao bei_ – show me somethin', _dong ma? _"

Kaylee's hands went to her overalls and unclipped 'em, pushin' them off her hips to display the prettiest pair of teeny blue panties he'd ever seen. "Like 'em?"

He nodded, eyes riveted to the sweet swell of her _pigu_ as she shook her hips playfully. "They new? I ain't never seen 'em before." Jayne dropped a hand into his lap to rub at his hardening cock and the movement caught her attention, makin' her lick her lips and pull her top off.

"You touchin' yourself, Jayne Cobb?" Kaylee asked, her voice all low and sexy. When he nodded, she grinned. "Show me."

Jayne obediently stood and moved the Cortex screen back so she could see better, flippin' the lock on his bunk door; Monty never came in his space, but he sure as hell didn't want no interruptions. Settlin' back down onto his bed, he shoved a pillow behind his back and spread his legs. Kaylee's eyes darkened as he palmed his crotch, rubbin' and squeezin' until his John Thomas was fair to burstin' out his zipper. "Show _me_ somethin' now, baby girl."

She smiled and arranged her screen so that it was aimed right at the bed they'd shared so often. Tien, he wished he were there right now. Kaylee settled back against a blanket she bunched up, and started to run her hands over her cloth-covered breasts until he could see her nipples start to peak, then she ran her fingertips 'twixt her nethers. "Mmmm, like that?" she whispered throatily.

"Hell, yeah." Jayne fumbled at the fastenings of his pants and pulled his erection out, breathing hard. This was so much better'n some cheesy porno vid. "Keep goin', sweet lil' Kaylee. Show me how much you want this," he growled, wrappin' two fingers around the base of his shaft and slappin' his cock against the palm of his other hand.

Kaylee licked her lips, her eyelids heavy with lust as she eyed his nethers. "_Wuo de ma, wenshen_. Next time I see ya…" She popped the clasp of her bra and slid her arms from the straps, then tugged her panties off. Jayne started to pant as she let her legs fall apart an' shook her hair back from her breasts so that he had a clear view of heaven.

He found himself lickin' his _own_ lips. "Yeah, whatcha gonna do next time you see me?" Jayne began to stroke his shaft, scrapin' a calloused thumb over the sensitive head to tease out a few drops of precum. "I sure as hell know what I'm gonna be doin' to _you_."

She palmed her breasts and pinched her nipples. "What's that, again?"

Jayne groaned to see her spread her legs even wider for him, and he sped his movements slightly. "Gonna spread your legs just like that… then lick up all that honey of your'n til you're beggin' me to shove my _diao_ inside your sweet lil' pussy."

Kaylee writhed on the bed and dropped her hand between her legs. "Better hope I find ya first, then… _ohhhh yeah, _" she groaned suddenly, circlin' her fingers round her clit and dippin' 'em in the dampness of her core. It took all Jayne had not to blow right then and there as she started to finger herself, moanin' his name. "First thing…first…_mmmm_…gonna get on my knees-_ah! _ An' then I'm pullin' out your _da diao. _"

Her hips rose and fell on the bed and then she surprised him by reachin' for the gun he'd left for her. Kaylee made a show of showin' how it weren't loaded, then she slid it over her flushed skin and…Lord Almighty, then she was fuckin' herself with his gun. "_Cao, _" he swore, pumpin' his cock faster.

"An' after I give you such good _kou jiao_ that you can't even think…_Aiya,Jayne! _ straight, I'm'a push you onto your back and ride you just….like….this," she purred, thrustin' the gun barrel in and out of her pussy so that he could see the wet gleam of the metal.

Jayne tightened his grip and fisted his cock furiously as Kaylee started to do that wigglin' thing she always did right before she was ready to come, and when her legs thrashed wildly and she raised up and called _ JayneJayneJayne_ … well, he was as good as gone. His _jiba_ stiffened even more and he stroked himself to a climax that nearly made him pass out as he spurted cum onto his blankets and yelled her name. He slumped back against the pillows, breathin' hard and lettin' his John Thomas fall with a wet slap against his stomach. "_Renci de Fouzu_, bao bei…"

He rolled his head back to look at the screen where Kaylee was sprawled across her blankets in much the same way. "Lord above, that was good," she sighed sleepily. "I'm near to bein' as done in as I'd be if'n you were _here_ puttin' it on me."

"Yeah, me too." Jayne felt his eyelids grow heavy, so he signed off with a "Love you, _xin gan_" and a blown kiss. It was nearly all he could do to stagger over to clean up and wipe up the mess he'd made, then he pulled his clothes back on and flopped down onto the mattress to get some sleep. Thoughts of Kaylee made him smile as he drifted off, dreaming of sex and guns.

~*~_fin_~*~  
__________________________________________


End file.
